Spanish 101
by levheichou
Summary: TMI AU - I know, I know. You are thinking: What is this extraordinary attractive guy doing here in the front. I will let you in a little secret: I am your teacher for this course. My name is Professor Bane and yes, you are free to use my surname to insult me behind my back because I sure will be the bane of your existence.
1. Never leave the counter

**Hey guys!**

**This fic started because of a graphic I made and posted on my tumblr here (bagnusmane.. /post/51186376364/malec-au-magnus-is-alecs-new-spa nish-professor) and some asked for an actual fic. So here it is!**

**This is purely AU. So no demons, shadowhunting and warlocking. But there sure will be a very sexy Spanish teacher who is still banned from Peru and this is just pure fluff and Malec. I hope you like it!**

**(English is not my mother tongue. So I'm really sorry for any mistakes!)**

* * *

Alec leaned back in his chair and prepared himself for the mental torture he was about to go through. Everyday he cursed the American education system for forcing him to have a totally unrelated course. He was studying physical education and social sciences and not freaking Spanish. Last year he had the pleasure of meeting Miss - no - Señora Cortéz whose name probably was Miss Brockenmeyer and she was from New Jersey or something. All in all - she wasn't his favorite person ever. The only good thing about this course was, that his siblings were here with him. They decided - as they all had to pick a unrelated subject - they would at least do it together. So there was Isabelle sitting to his left - not paying attention to anything but her nails - and Jace to his right who was texting with Clary. He sighed and waited for the worst to come.

Except, that it didn't happen. The door opened and the crowd got instantly quiet as a young and tall man came into the room. Alec's eyes widened as he took him in: He really was incredibly tall, lean, but also muscular. He had black hair and was at least partially if not fully Asian. But especially his round and full lips got Alec's attention and he felt how his cheeks got hot just like the rest of the room. This guy was beautiful.  
He turned to the class and smirked at them (_Oh, this lips!_) and he sat his bag on the table infront of him. "I know, I know. You are thinking: What is this extraordinary attractive guy doing here in the front. I will let you in a little secret: I am your teacher for this course. My name is Professor Bane and yes, you are free to use my surname to insult me behind my back because I sure will be the bane of your existence. But, let's stop with all the warm words and fun stuff y vamos!"  
_Oh. My. God._

Alec saw Isabelle turn to him, trying to get his attention but he chose to ignore her, knowing what she was going to say. She was the only one who knew about his… "type of guy" and probably noticed how he had stared at the new teacher. But it didn't matter what he looked like. He was his teacher and frankly, he wasn't the only good looking guy he's ever seen. Alec looked over to Jace who had stopped texting and watched how Professor Bane wrote his name at the board and started to read the list of students, checking their attendance. It was true, Alec once had a crush on Jace but he got over it pretty quickly. Nevertheless, he still found him attractive, even though he was like a brother to him. He was his brother, technically, adopted into the family.  
"Look at that. Three Lightwoods! Alexander, Isabelle and Jonathan?" Alec looked back to the Asian wonder in front of them and the three raised their hands. Bane nodded and went on with the list but Alec swore that he smiled at him before continuing.

Alec somehow survived the lesson although he was pretty sure that he didn't learn anything but that wasn't really something out of the ordinary. Languages weren't exactly something he enjoyed or were good at. Unlike Jace who seemed to be good at anything. Same with Spanish. He certainly could impress with his pronouncation and vocabulary while Alec was still on "How are you?" and "What time is it?" level. At least Izzy wasn't a genius. (But also not as bad as him.)  
"Oh well, that was certainly a fun lesson," Isabelle said as they sat down at the table in the cafeteria. "Such an eye candy, that Professor Bane." Isabelle grinned and closed her eyes as if she imagined him definitely doing something else than teaching Spanish. That thought annoyed Alec. "Though, Asians aren't exactly my type." Isabelle bit into her apple she got out of her bag and grinned. Jace smirked at her and one of his eyebrows shot up. "I see, but boring, Dungeon-and-Dragon-playing nerds with 24/7 bad hair days are?." Isabelle narrowed her eyes and looked like she wanted to punch him. Maybe she would, it wouldn't have been the first time. But instead she just turned around to Alec and a sly smile spread on her face. That could not be good. "Sooo… Alec. What do you think of Professor Tall-and-Sexy?"  
Alec didn't know whether destiny was deciding to be good to him today but in that moment they got company: Simon and Clary arrived at the table, distracting both of them. Usually it would have annoyed him to be with the two couples but the oldest Lightwood couldn't be more thankful not to have to answer Izzy's question. _Close call._

The good thing was that the rest of the day was filled with courses he actually chose and in the next period Alec found himself outside on the field, running. Training didn't start yet but he liked coming in earlier with Jace and to run some rounds. Especially when the weather was as good as today. It was September, so summer was slowly fading and the sky was spotless. Best weather to work out - as Jace always said. Of course, he was yet again better than everyone in the course and also better than Alec. Jace was an athlete; strong, fast, agil, never ending stamina. Alec was all of these things, too - Jace was just a little better than him. But Alec stopped being jealous about that a long time ago. He was rather proud that his little brother could kick everyone's ass.  
Jace was way ahead of him as Alec let his eyes drift upon his surroundings and they did caught something very interesting - well, interesting to him at least. It was Professor Bane. He was talking to their coach Mr Graymark who just arrived like other students, too. Some of them joined Jace and him but most of them just sat down on the grass and waited until they absolutely had to move. Alec couldn't really understand such attitudes. They were here to make some sports today. It was the practical part after all.  
Most people think that physical education is just filled with jocks without any brain. Well, it was true that there were some pretty stupid guys among them. But P.E. also had a lot of technical parts and a lot of Biology and Alec enjoyed that just as much as the actual practice. Sure, it was more fun to play some ball or have a race. It was a welcoming change in his rather dull routine. Not to think to much but actually just act. But Alec was also very interested in how the body could manage certain things. How his body was affected after he ran until exhaustion. Many people didn't realize that there was more to this branch of education than balls and running around.  
The coach called them all together and as Alec made his way to the rest of the students, Professor Bane said his goodbyes to Graymark and left. They probably knew each other or had to talk about… well… teacher's stuff.  
Alec watched the new teacher as he left the field and headed towards the parking lot. Probably heading home as this was the last period already. P.E. was always in the late afternoon when most people could already leave. Like Isabelle, who waved them as the passed the field with Simon and Clary to go home. Her wave was certainly not polite and friendly but more mischievous.

As Alec and Jace arrived home, Alec threw himself onto his bed not wanting to move for the day. Training certainly had been harder than usual and even Jace was out for the day. The only bad thing was that Alec had to get up eventually to go to work in two hours. Before that he definitely had to take a shower or he would scare away everyone in the bar he was working in. His boss wouldn't appreciate it.  
Also, Alec was hungry. Seriously hungry but the only thing that awaited him in the kitchen was Isabelle - probably with Simon. She either cooked or made out with her boyfriend. Alec hoped it was the latter. Anyhow, he wouldn't want to go there. So he decided to just lay down for an hour before forcing him to actually move. Maybe he could grab something before work.  
And that was exactly what he did. He checked in for work in time, still eating a sandwich while he changed his clothes in the back. Alec finished up his meal and appeared behind the bar. Today was Single's Night and that meant hell. Not just way too many people would soon fill these halls but they would also hit on him, severely drunk. Unfortunately, Alec usually couldn't spot his type here and even if he did - he would not act on it. He had his own rule: Never leave the counter.

He did not know when exactly on that evening he decided to break that rule. All he remembered was a known - though very drunk - face that had already captured him the very first time he saw it and those lips he couldn't stop watching. Nothing else mattered.  
Until his back was pressed against a cold wall in a foreign apartment at 3 a.m. in the morning and those said lips travelled along his jar, down to his neck, and then back onto his mouth and he enjoyed every second. His hands went to a journey of their own as they explored the content beneath those dark fabrics covering hard and defined muscles. His hands already saw what Alec's eyes would soon see, too, hovering above him. Soon he felt all that heat within his body, trying to get out. It needed to get out. Now.  
So the two mingled bodies moved closer to the bedroom and soon Alec's back collided with soft and cold bed sheets and he felt a wonderful weight on him. Bare skin touched bare skin as they found each other and they eventually found piece in pleasure and fell asleep.

Alec woke up with a jerk, sitting up. His head pondered at the bright light flooding the room he did not recognize at all. Where the hell was he? When did he get here? Wait…  
What time was it?!  
Alec quickly stood up - ignoring the pain in his limbs and head - and searched for a clock. He found one eventually and was relieved to see that it was only seven in the morning. He would not be late for class. _Thank God._  
But the time wasn't the only thing he found. First of all, he was butt naked. These circumstances were quickly explained when he looked to the bed he had been laying on just seconds ago: A man was sleeping there, his face hidden in a pillow. _Oh no, oh no, no, no._ What had he done? Who had he done?  
He only could make out black, messy hair and a quite muscular back. Well, he hoped that at least his front side looked as pleasing.  
It really bugged him that he had no recollection of this at all. How drunk could he have been? He always remembered. Jeez, he would certainly remember sex! But as he stared at the unknown, naked man in front of him, he couldn't bring back any images at all.

Just when he began wondering what he should do now, a loud alarm ripped through the silence and the stranger began to stirr.  
"Ugh, shuddap," he murmered and one hand grabbed the alarm clock next to him, silencing it, without really moving the rest of his body. Just like Alec. He wasn't moving either. He literally just stood there in front of the bed, still very naked.  
Eventually, he did begin to move and the moment their eyes locked, Alec wanted to shoot himself in the face.

In front of him was Magnus Bane. His Spanish professor.  
Alec Lightwood had sex with his professor.

"Um… morning?"


	2. What's for breakfast?

**I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING!**

**Sorry for the super long wait! I really wanted to update sooner but I somehow didn't know how to start this chapter and I'm really, really sorry.**

**I'm also blown away by all the people who followed/faved this story. After just one chapter! How awesome are you?**

**Poor Alec has to deal with his situation now. Enjoy! There will also be some Magnus POV. I hope you'll like it. It's a little filler, sorry for that. But I promise you more action in the next chapter.**  
**Again: English is not my native language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.**

**And I totally forgot the disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Last Time: In front of him was Magnus Bane. His Spanish professor.  
Alec Lightwood had sex with his professor._

_"Um… morning?"_

* * *

Alec stared at the disheveled form in front of him. Bane sat up on his bed and looked around the room, still a little sleepy. Finally, he set his eyes on him and one eyebrow shot up.

"Oh dear…" he said and Alec wanted to nod and agree with him as he continued. "I hope I have enough bread for the two of us."

_Wait… what?_

"Um, excuse me?" Alec was clearly confused by this statement. So much, that he still didn't register his naked state. Was he talking about breakfast? Who would think about breakfast after waking up? Who does that? (Good thing he didn't say that out loud.)

"I said: I hope I have enough bread for the two of us. Except you prefer something else? I can also offer you eggs and bacon but you'd have to make them yourself because I don't make breakfast for others."

Alec still could only stare at him. And then he stood up.

Alec took in his bare body. Muscular, lean and well defined and for a moment he totally forgot the panic that was rising within him just seconds ago because he had sexual intercourse with his teacher. All he could concentrate on where those abs and the tanned and smooth skin and he knew that he'd had that. He actually did and it was beyond good.

"Well, I would also take you for breakfast."

Oh. My. God. He did not just say that. He did NOT just say that.

Magnus froze and stared at him, one eyebrow raised and a little smirk playing around his mouth. Alec on the other hand wanted to turn around and repeatedly smash his head against the wall. What was he thinking? Why did he say that? Magnus Bane must be some kind of wizard because under no circumstances would Alec Lightwood say such things so boldly. It must be a spell or something. Or he was dreaming. Right, because all this couldn't be happening.

"Mr. Lightwood, I don't think that would be appropriate," Bane said and he walked up to Alec until he was just inches away. "And I just said: I don't make breakfast for others."

Alec embraced the fresh wind in the morning that blew around his face. The actual breakfast he eventually had had been rather awkward and he only had a coffee and then stormed out. They didn't talk about the fact that they had sex. It was clear that Bane knew who Alec was. He called him Mr. Lightwood after all but he didn't seem too bothered by it. Maybe he did that all the time. Maybe he was just another one shot for the nightly adventures of Professor Bane. Alec sighed. Why did he have to leave the counter?

The oldest Lightwood took a cab to get home and turned on his phone for the first time since hours. Actually, since he started his shift yesterday. Alec always turned off his phone so he wouldn't be interrupted at work. If something happened, then they could call the work place and ask for him. Also, his boss wasn't very fond of his workers using their cells. Alec was a little afraid of facing his phone because he was sure to find at least 20 missed calls by his siblings. He was wrong. It was 30 and 6 texts.

_"Alec, where the hell are you?"_

_"Alec, please text or call me back."_

_"Alec, this is not okay, call me ASAP."_

_"Alec… I am still waiting. Call me."_

_"Okay, what is going on, I am worried where are you?!"_

_"Alexander Lightwood, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

Alec swallowed deep and somehow dreaded to arrive home. He was sure that Izzy would give him hell. He probably should have just left a short text that he's staying with a friend. He certainly would not tell her about Bane. That was simply out of question. He wouldn't tell anyone. Not only was he older and practically still a stranger – he was their freaking Spanish Professor. And the worst thing was: He had to see him again in a few hours.

But first things first.

Alec got home fairly quickly since it wasn't such a long ride to Manhattan. He didn't tip the cab driver enough who probably cursed him to no end while Alec got out, having his own walk of shame until home. Little did he know that the wrath of the female Lightwood would meet him sooner than he had thought.

Isabelle Lightwood was known to be fierce. She was out-going, confident, and impulsive. She grew up to be the only daughter of three children, in a family that were official arms dealer, security personal, or police officers. Yes, Isabelle had to learn just very soon to get strong. And as Alec walked down the street to their apartment, she was already waiting outside the building. Oh yes, Isabelle was very strong and fierce. And right now also very angry.

As soon as Alec's and her eyes linked, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run. But she would get him anyway. So he continued to walk towards her while she got angrier and angrier by the second.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. What a _pleasure _to have you here. I do hope you had a great night, really." This was definitely not good. While her tone seemed to be sweet and calm, Alec knew that she was fuming on the inside. He was actually afraid of her right now. "Look, Izzy…"

"No, you look! What were you thinking, huh?! I was worried to death about you! You didn't come home from work. Your phone was shut off! And you did not come home all night. Do you have any idea how worried I was?! This is New York City, for fuck's sake. For all I know, they could have found you in the back of an abadoned street between trash all bloody and dead. The next time you decide to have a little adventure, please show a little consideration. I don't even want to know with whom you had the pleasure of riding the night off. Just so you know, we are not okay right now, got that?" Isabelle took a deep breath after that long speech and her shaking hand covered her eyes which were filled with tears by now.

"Not okay, Alec." And with that she turned around and went inside. Fucking great.

He eyed himself in the mirror, taking in his outfit for today. It consisted of a white blazer, beneath it a purple shirt, and brown cotton-pants. It was quite plain compared to his usual fashion sense but he could hardly pull out his pink feather boa no matter how much it would charm his outfit. College just wasn't ready for his very special yet surely incredible style.

Magnus eyed his fixed hair for the last time before he left his bathroom to get all his stuff for teaching. Honestly, he never would have thought that he would end up as a teacher. Magnus had spent most of his last years with travelling. Of course he also majored in Spanish with outstanding grades (and also studied other languages) but the thought of passing on his language skills hadn't occurred to him before. Sure, to be a teacher at the Columbia was not bad at all. Still, he never thought he would end up there.

Magnus was a freewheeling individual. He travelled and lived in many countries with his two companions. (Sometimes more or less. Sometimes people he met there.) He spent his days in England and Canada but also Australia, Poland, Sweden and lastly Peru. Though, unfortunately he wasn't very much welcomed there anymore. Such a pity.

And yet here he was again, New York City, Brooklyn. Spanish Professor, and he had already failed as a good role model after just one day on duty. He didn't necessarily regret it, though.

Alexander Lightwood had struck him as soon as he had called out his name and the handsome young boy had raised his hand. Who would have thought that an utterly attractive young fellow with black hair and striking blue eyes would meet his gaze? And furthermore, who would have thought that this man in question would appear him again a few hours later in a bar where he was slightly intoxicated? Who could really blame him that he could not withstand to taste that little bud? He surely was very sweet and young.

Magnus sounded like he was very wise and old while he probably was only 10 years older than him. Maybe not even that. But he already experienced so many things, he really felt wise and old sometimes. Okay, not old but definitely wise. Magnus Bane was not old. He was mature and ripe like a red, sweet, and delicious apple.

Nevertheless, seeing Alexander – or Alec as he preferred to be called – was just beyond adorable. Especially when he wanted him for breakfast. He almost gave in to that. But he knew he shouldn't push his luck too much. He could already hear Catharina's scolding voice. Also, he had to deal with him outside of his bedroom.

Oh well, what had he done?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the loud sound of his door bell. Speaking of the devil: Catharina was here to give him a lift to work.

Catharina Loss was the reason why Magnus now worked at Columbia. She was also a teacher - English Literature - and also an old friend and travel companion. She lived close by and his loft was on her way to work so they made a deal. It was cheaper and easier for him. Magnus wasn't sure whether he should tell her about his little encounter with Alec. He yet had to decide that. Did he value his life enough?

Magnus greeted his friend with fresh-made coffee which was part of her payment as his chauffeur and they walked to her car together, having a little small talk.

"So, we couldn't really talk together yesterday because you were gone all of the sudden. Ragnor said you had a prey or something. How was your first day at work?"

Magnus made a mental note to kick Ragnor who certainly was the next Gossip Girl.

"It was okay, I suppose. It is teaching after all. I still have to get used to it." Magnus chose not to mention anything about his "prey" or the truth behind that statement.

"You will get used to it! It's really not bad. Also, you can always pimp up your lessons with exciting stories, right? I am sure your students would love that."

Magnus just nodded and tried not to think too much about students loving him in anyway. He almost let a "been there, done that" slip but managed to keep his mouth shut. No, he really wouldn't drop that bomb just yet. Maybe in a few days but not now. He simply did not want to display how much he failed as a teacher after one single day. Magnus Bane didn't fail. He never did.

At work, their ways soon parted and Magnus went to his own classroom. Fortunately, his very first course wasn't the one he dreaded for the day. He had a little time until the last period before lunch until he had to confront those beautiful blue eyes and strong, stoic bod- bot the right path to go, really. But like he already said, who could blame him with such a cute little boy?


End file.
